Destruction of the Framework
|casualties = All Framework inhabitants *Burrows *Grant Ward *Antoine Triplett *Hope Mackenzie *Holden Radcliffe}} |World's End}} The Destruction of the Framework was a successful attempt by the rogue android known as Aida to delete the Framework, which she previously used to create a new body. Background Once they infiltrated into the Framework, Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons soon discovered the fascist regime ruled by HYDRA, but were surprised to discovered how different their friends were inside the virtual reality. Leo Fitz was a ruthless doctor and second-in-command in HYDRA, Melinda May was a high-ranking operative in HYDRA, Phil Coulson was a history teacher and Alphonso Mackenzie lived with his daughter.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.16: What If... The two joined S.H.I.E.L.D., which operated as a resistance led by Jeffrey Mace, who was an Inhuman in the Framework. With the aid of virtual incarnations of people who were dead in the real world, like Grant Ward, Antoine Triplett and Burrows, Johnson and Simmons tried to convince their friends about the real world, while fighting against HYDRA and its leader, Madame Hydra, Aida's alias in the Framework at the same time.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: 4.17: Identity and ChangeAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.18: No Regrets designs the machine for Aida]] As Johnson and Simmons almost succeeded in gathering all their friends, Mace was killed in the Framework, killing him in the real world as well. Simmons then realized Aida's true plan for the Framework: in order to create a human body for herself, Aida needed a machine constructed out of Quantum Batteries. Putting the agents in the Framework was to prevent them from stopping her plan, and also using Fitz to design the machine through Project Looking Glass. Once Aida's plan was fulfilled, she could kill them all inside the Framework.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.19: All the Madame's Men Eventually, Johnson and Simmons managed to return to the real world with Coulson, May, and Fitz, but without Mackenzie, who decided to stay with his daughter. Aida's plan for the Framework succeeded, as she created for herself a living human body. This body also granted Aida a number of superhuman abilities, obtained from Fitz's experiments on captured Inhumans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World! Destruction Aida decided to delete the Framework and all its contents. Meanwhile, Elena Rodriguez entered the Framework in order to convince Alphonso Mackenzie to exit it. She woke up in the middle of the world's crisis. With the help of Holden Radcliffe, she found Mackenzie who still refused to leave and was organizing the evacuation of the refugees sheltered at the Playground. While doing so, Mackenzie and Burrows noticed that several objects were being deleted. tries to comfort Hope before she is deleted]] While Mackenzie, his daughter Hope, Radcliffe and Rodriguez were in a bus driven by Burrows and trying to leave the city, they saw a bridge with multiple cars vanish before Burrows and all the other passengers disappeared as well. As more and more details were deleted from the Framework, they headed back to Mackenzie's home, where Daisy Johnson created for Rodriguez and Mackenzie a way out of there. Only after Hope was deleted too, Mackenzie agreed to leave. As the last person in the Framework, Radcliffe accepted his death and was deleted before the Framework world was erased completely.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End Aftermath Following the destruction of the Framework, all the alternate characters who the real-world S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had interacted with simply vanished, leaving absolutely no trace behind. The event also meant the complete disappearance of Holden Radcliffe's consciousness and memory. Alphonso Mackenzie was one of the most affected by the destruction of the Framework as he lost his virtual daughter. Though he was happy to have lived some moments with her, be it in a simulation, Mackenzie was also deeply troubled by the fact he felt sadder for the loss of his virtual daughter than he did when his real infant child had died.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned Although the world programmed by Aida completely vanished, the hardware and the code sustaining it remained in the real world. Decades after the destruction of the Framework, Deke Shaw reclaimed it and created a simulation of life on Earth for recreational purposes in the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.02: Orientation Part Two References Category:Events